marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Harold Osborn (Earth-616)
but still goes by Harry Osborn ) | Title = Harry Osborn | Aliases = Green Goblin, New Goblin, American Son, Harry Lyman | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; formerly , , | Relatives = Alton Osborn, Sr. (paternal ancestor, deceased); Alton Osborn, Jr. (paternal great-grandfather, deceased); Amberson Osborn (paternal grandfather, deceased); Norman Osborn (father, estranged); Emily Lyman-Osborn (mother); Mark Raxton (step-brother-in-law); Gabriel Stacy (half-brother); Sarah Stacy (half-sister); Liz Allan-Osborn (ex-wife); Lily Hollister (ex-fiancée); Normie Osborn (son); Stanley Osborn (son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Parker Industries, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Seattle, Washington. | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 170 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Parker Industries C.O.O.; former Owner of the cafe, owner and president of , fugitive | Education = College degree | Origin = Human mutated by the Goblin Formula; Son of wealthy industrialist and super villain Norman Osborn, Harry Osborn discovered the truth that his father was the Green Goblin and that his best friend Peter Parker, was Spider-Man. Believing Spider-Man was responsible for his father's death and suffering from drug abuse issues, he went insane and became the second Green Goblin, trying and failing to kill Spider-Man. | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = Amazing Spider-Man #31 | First2 = (As Harry Osborn) (As Green Goblin) (As American Son) (As Harry Lyman) | Last = | Quotation = That, Johnny, is why Peter is my best friend. He never gives up on me. I'm not an Osborn to him. I'm just "Harry." | Speaker = Harold Lyman | QuoteSource = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 4 3 | HistoryText = Early Life Harold "Harry" Osborn was the son of wealthy industrialist Norman Osborn. He grew up friends with Gwen Stacy at Standard High before going off to college. The two of them quickly befriended Flash Thompson when they arrived at Empire State University, but also adopted Flash's disdain for the reclusively scholarship student, Peter Parker, initially taking Peter's distant behavior as snobbery. However, he soon realized Peter was merely shy and distracted by his aunt May Parker's health problems. Harry's relationship with his father was always strained, and it became worse when (unknown to Harry) his father became the super-villain known as the Green Goblin. Ironically, Harry and Peter Parker became closer as Peter consoled Harry over his father's distance, when Peter as Spider-Man was regularly fighting Norman as the Green Goblin. When Parker and Osborn learned each other's identities, Norman suffered amnesia after the fight, and Peter hid the Goblin costume for Harry's sake. He circulated a story that Norman Osborn was injured helping Spider-Man defeat the Green Goblin once and for all. Parker came to the hospital afterwards to check on Norman and make sure his amnesia held up. Harry misinterpreted this gesture as a sign of friendship, and things permanently thawed between Harry and Peter. Harry and Peter became friends and started rooming together near campus. They began regularly seeing Gwen and Mary Jane Watson in group settings and on double dates, with Peter & Gwen and Harry & MJ slowly becoming exclusive. Harry's relationship with Mary Jane didn't sail smoothly, though. His relationship with his father began to degenerate again as Norman's memory returned, and Harry's trouble with pill addiction was too much for Mary Jane. She couldn't bring herself to stand by him as he was eventually hospitalized on an overdose. They reconciled when he got out, but only on the surface. When his father died in action as the Green Goblin after killing Gwen Stacy, Harry found the body and removed the costume. He refused to attend Gwen's funeral and chased away Mary Jane as he began to obsess over Spider-Man. Green Goblin After learning that Peter was Spider-Man, he donned his father's costume and proclaimed himself the Green Goblin. He destroyed their apartment, and kidnapped their friends Mary Jane and Flash, and Peter's aunt May. When he was defeated by Spider-Man, he told everyone that Peter was really Spider-Man before being taken away, but this was dismissed as the ravings of a madman. He was taken to a medical institution and was released, suffering from amnesia, forgetting Spider-Man's identity and both his and his father's roles as the Green Goblin. After being released and re-entering college, Harry moved in with Flash. He began seeing psychiatrist Barton "Bart" Hamilton but the psychiatrist tied him up and became himself the third Green Goblin. Harry later married Elizabeth "Liz" Allan after they met at Edward "Ned" Leeds's and Elizabeth "Betty" Brant's wedding. Harry and Liz had their son Norman Harold "Normie" Osborn. This tranquility was shattered when the aftereffects of the Inferno crisis sundered the barrier between Harry's conscious and subconscious minds. Once again, he remembered being the Green Goblin - and his irrational hatred of Spider-Man. Harry had convinced himself that Peter resented the Osborns’ "stable family life" due to never having been wanted by his own parents or guardians, when in fact the complete opposite was true. His sanity was shattered, he declared that their next confrontation would be their final one, and only one of them would be alive at the end. To ensure that he was the victor, Harry researched his father's chemical notes, hoping to recreate the original formula that granted Green Goblin's superhuman strength. Harry made his own modifications to the formula, and upon ingesting it, it proved better than he had dreamed. The formula had made him stronger than his father. Now a physical match for Spider-Man, Harry planned his final revenge. Death As the second Green Goblin, Harry Osborn took to stalking Peter Parker on his Goblin Glider, claiming that there was no law against just soaring around town in a colorful costume, and taunting Peter that someday he would destroy him, but he relished keeping Peter in suspense in the meantime. After weeks of this, Peter finally lost his nerve and struck at Harry, only to be sent flying when Harry hit back, demonstrating his new strength. Harry rocketed away, taunting Spider-Man's inability to stop him. Not long after, Harry announced an upcoming prestigious dinner at his townhouse, inviting many of his father's old business associates. However, it was actually a trap, and Harry had planted explosives throughout the townhouse, which he planned to detonate, thus destroying everybody who had slighted the Osborns. Spider-Man, worrying the most, dropped in to investigate, only to be confronted by the Green Goblin. The two former friends engaged in a dangerous battle, which ended when Harry injected Peter with a drug that left him immobile, but still alive. However, even as he celebrated over his victory, he realized that Mary Jane Watson and Normie Osborn were also in the townhouse, and that the explosives would detonate in thirty seconds. Despite protestations that he was not a hero, Peter convinced Harry to use his damaged Glider to get the two to safety. After rescuing his son and Mary Jane, Harry finally returned to his senses and realized that he had left Peter to die. Harry rescued Peter from the explosion just in time. However, as his friends thanked him, he suddenly collapsed. The Goblin Formula was damaged by the explosion, and while it had increased his strength, it was also lethally poisoning him. Paramedics were called, but Harry died en route to the hospital. With his final words, he apologized to Peter, and confirmed that despite everything, they were still, and would always be, best friends. Before his "death," Harry persuaded the Chameleon to create two robots who would appear to be Peter Parker's dead parents in an effort to get Peter to tell them who Spider-Man really was. Harry already knew Spider-Man's identity but wanted to mess with Peter's head so he convinced Chameleon that Parker, due to all the photos he had taken, was sure to know Spider-Man's identity. When Spider-Man discovered the fraud, he went briefly insane over the disappointment of losing his parents again. Return However, the Goblin formula that saved his father's life after being impaled by his own Goblin Glider, also saved Harry Osborn's life by giving him the same abilities. Norman Osborn returned to his son's life and paid Mysterio to fake Harry's death and sent his son to Europe. Divorced from Liz Allan, he returned from a years-long stay in a European rehab. He had no memory of being the Green Goblin, nor of Peter Parker's alter-ego. Harry was now the owner of a chain of cafes based on his old college hangout, the Coffee Bean and, while he considered Peter his best friend, he hated Spider-Man with a vengeance. He was dating Lily Hollister, daughter of New York District Attorney Bill Hollister. Menace battled Norman and was infuriated by Norman stating that all he cared about was killing Spider-Man. Norman called Harry who recognized from Norman's distorted voice that Norman the he was wearing the Green Goblin suit, which horrified and disgusted Harry. Harry angrily confronted his father who wanted Harry to follow in his legacy and become a greater man. The confused Harry was saved by Spider-Man. Spider-Man, wanting to beat Norman senseless, stopped when he saw an area of Human Testing. Harry was thought to be the one responsible for the atrocious acts although he attempted to plead innocent. Harry later stated that he wanted to talk to Peter who moments earlier had been kissed by Lily, while leaving with a mysterious canister labeled "Prometheus X-90". Prometheus X-90 was developed as a successful cure for Mark Raxton's condition as Molten Man. Furthermore, the only human test subject was Charlie Weiderman, the short-lived second Molten Man, and the only person whom the serum could be tested on. After the cure was administered, Liz finally forgave Harry, and gave him back the wedding ring, which she originally claimed she lost. Menace Renting out all of Liberty Island, Harry took Lily to the island. On top of the Statue of Liberty, he got down on one knee and appeared to propose to her. Lily however rejected Harry's proposal as she was not sure as to were their relationship would lead, which surprised Harry. Harry later went to Lily's place to check up on her, and as he entered the room he was surprised to discover Lily wearing what appeared to be clothes belonging to Menace. She found a hidden door in his closet and found an old journal of his. She began giving him a hard time about whining so much about his father. Harry thought her behavior was because she was sick. She continued to tell him she uncovered one of Norman's secret rooms in the journal. This explained why she kissed Peter after the Thunderbolts attacked; he had almost found the secret trigger to open the room. When she had first gone in, she found all of the Green Goblin's equipment along with some experiments. Knocking over some chemicals, she absorbed them and was now able to transform at will. She explained that she discovered Menace's attacks against her father gave him more public support. She also told him that she accepted his marriage proposal. After their talk, Harry entered one of his father's weapons caches, taking a Glider, a pair of Green Goblin gloves, and a dart gun containing an unknown chemical. In the midst of a battle between Menace and Spider-man, he confronted and shot her with that chemical, which was a type of antidote that reverted her back to her human form. He saved Spider-Man from the crowd and left. Lily was imprisoned but escaped later leaving Harry's ring and a note. This caused Harry to sink into alcoholism, but he was eventually saved by Carlie Cooper. Dark Reign Following the events of the Skrull Invasion, Norman Osborn being placed in charge of the H.A.M.M.E.R. organization, and forming his own team of Avengers, Harry Osborn is approached with the offer of a job within his father's organization. Harry declines, but after getting a visit from a pregnant Lily Hollister, he accepts. Norman welcomes him into Avengers Tower, wanting to make his son part of the "American Son" project. However, Harry is shown to have an ulterior motive, based on his need to protect Lily and their child (his second child), disabling the camera in his room and sneaking off. He found a cure for Lily's Goblin Serum that would be safe for her and the baby, but she pushes him away, revealing that it was all a ruse to make Harry into American Son, whom Norman would eventually have die in a tragedy to increase sympathy for Norman and the Dark Avengers. She also revealed that the baby was not Harry's but in fact Norman's. In retaliation to this news, Harry donned the American Son armor and fought against his father, sparing Spider-Man from his father. During the battle, Norman declared that Harry was no longer his son, and that he had bred a better child to replace the failure Harry. After further taunts from Norman, Harry lashed out and defeated his father, declaring "I was never your son!" When Harry had the option to kill Norman, Spider-Man goaded him to decapitate Norman, as his healing factor may repair a blow to the head. Spider-Man stated that by killing Norman, he would "become the son Norman always wanted." Harry backed down, and walked away from his father forever. Harry is then seen in a psychiatrist's office, claiming he is getting over the effects of a medical treatment he received. The doctor offered to prescribe him oxycodone, a nod to Harry's past drug abuse, but it is unknown if Harry took the prescription. Afterwards, he's moved out from his penthouse apartment, and is currently staying in Peter Parker's old room at Aunt May's. He's also secretly dating Amy Reilly. After Aunt May was corrupted by Mister Negative, Harry was forced to move out again and moved in with Mary Jane Watson. Heroic Age After Norman Osborn's fall, the American Son armor was stolen whom authorities believed to be Harry Osborn, but have no true link to peg him to it other than the fact that the suit can only be used by someone with an Osborn Lineage. He was later visited by Gabriel Stacy shooting Harry in anger for believing that their father gave him a better life. After looking through one of Norman's journals; which explains many things that were kept secret including Gabriel's birth, Harry creates a new American Son armor for himself (based off a spare Iron Patriot and American Son armors). Harry then seeks help from Frontline reporter Norah Winters, as he believes Gabriel to be incredibly unstable and planning to kill their father from the Raft. It's discovered that Gabriel commits crimes while the American Son persona undoes the damage Gabriel had caused, who identifies itself as the part of Gabriel that recognizes that what he is doing is wrong. Norman had later revealed to Harry that when he perfected the American Son formula he had removed any traces of the Goblin serum and injected the American Son formula in Gabriel and his sister; while it cured them both of the severe side-effects of the Goblin Serum, it left Gabriel more unstable and initially caused his other persona to emerge. After an intense psychological battle, Gabriel appears to get the upper hand and proceeds with his plan. Gabriel overheard a planned ambush by a police squad and proceeds to attack them, before he can do any real damage. However, he is stopped by Spider-Man. Later, after kidnapping Norah and luring Harry to a vacant warehouse, Gabriel made another attempt on Harry's life. Harry manages to get into the warehouse and begins to fight Gabriel, while attempting to convince him that Norman is nothing but pure evil. Gabriel ignores him and continues to attack his brother; only for Harry to deactivate the American Son armor via remote. Gabriel and Harry are then caught in an ensuing blaze as a result of the fight, but are saved by Spider-Man. Gabriel was then seen in a psychiatric hospital then receiving a package; containing the American Son helmet and a note from Norman. Gabriel reads the note saying that Norman loves and misses him. Afterward, Norah visits Harry in his coffee shop, and notices a bottle of oxycodone in Harry's things. Troubled by what she finds Norah concludes that Harry has a drug problem and resolves to help him through it. Origin of Species Carlie Cooper and Peter Parker meet Harry and MJ at the Coffee Bean when all of a sudden Lily Hollister bursts through the wall, followed by an attacking team of super-villains. MJ and Harry try to help when Lily gone into labor, but they are interrupted by Doc Ock. Spider-Man saves them both and Lily's son and examines the baby's DNA and finds it identical to Harry's. Harry is inspired by Spider-Man to raise the baby and start a new life as a father. He names his son Stanley Osborn. On Halloween night, Harry is preparing to move out with his second child and meets ex-convict Vincent "Vin" Gonzales, who reveals he considers Norman a deity and says that one day, he will take the baby. After Vin shows them the Goblin tattoo, Harry attacks with a taser and violently beats him up. Harry Lyman In an attempt to escape from his life, Harry moved to Seattle, Washington with Stanley, having shaved his head and grown a beard to change appearance. Not long after that, he returned to New York City and revived his friendship with Peter Parker, becoming the chief of the NY branch of his company, Parker Industries. Harry also legally changed his name to distance himself from his infamous father, taking his mother's maiden name, Lyman. While Manhattan was encased in a Darkforce dome during Hydra's short-lived empire, Harry rekindled his relationship with Liz. Shortly afterwards, Harry quit from Parker Industries during the company's dissolution process. He quickly moved Alchemax, and became the company's head of acquisitions. Not long afterwards, Norman returned to threaten his family after bonding to the Carnage Symbiote and becoming the Red Goblin. In the process of escaping from Osborn, Stanley's nanny Emma revealed herself to be in reality Harry's own mother, Emily, who didn't die but actually left Norman and had returned to keep an eye on her family in secret. After Norman infected Normie with the Carnage Symbiote and attempted to take over Alchemax, Harry confronted his father in battle. Even though he couldn't stop him, he managed to make Normie snap out of his grandfather's control. Following the Red Goblin's defeat at the hands of Spider-Man, Harry decided to reclaim his old surname, believing that he had earned it after standing up against his father. | Personality = | Powers = Harry has superhuman attributes while empowered by the revised Goblin serum. It is unknown as to whether he currently has retained his Goblin powers. * Superhuman Strength: Harry as the Green Goblin's possesses superhuman strength. His strength slightly exceeds his father's and he is able to press lift 10 tons. Thus, he is evenly matched with Spider-Man. * Superhuman Speed: The Goblin is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than that of even the finest Olympic athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: The Goblin's enhanced musculature generates less fatigue toxins than the muscles of ordinary humans. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. * Superhuman Durability: The formula also fortified all of Harry's bodily tissues, making them far tougher and more resistant to injury than normal humans. While he could be injured by something along the lines of a knife or small conventional bullets composed of conventional material, he was very resistant to great impact forces and blunt trauma. He could withstand powerful impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by a superhuman enemy, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. He was able to fight Spider-Man and sustain hits from him. * Regenerative Healing Factor: If injured, the Goblin's body is able to heal itself with greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. While not nearly as efficient as the healing powers possessed by Wolverine, he can heal from injuries that would prove lethal to an ordinary human. * Superhuman Agility: The Goblin's agility and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. * Superhuman Reflexes: The Goblin's reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. | Abilities = *'Genius Intelligence:' Harry's intelligence is enhanced to an unknown level because of the Goblin serum. A mixture of Goblin serum and super-soldier serum was made to make him the American Son. This intellect is so high, it surpasses even that of his own father and Spider-Man. | Strength = *'Class 10:' Harry can lift 10 tons and has fought Spider-Man to a draw. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * In Marvel Ultimate Comics: Absolute Carnage Harry was voiced by Lee Majdoub. | Trivia = * During the Clone Saga, Harry Osborn was originally going to be revealed as the mastermind behind Spider-Man's misfortunes. When Bob Harras became Editor-in-Chief before this storyline could reach its conclusion, he rejected the idea. A new villain introduced in called Gaunt was going to be Harry Osborn's new alter-ego. It was intended to be revealed that Harry hadn't died in , but instead the Goblin Formula had caused his body to start to weaken and wither away, so he was forced to use a special suit to stay alive. The identity of Gaunt was eventually given to Mendel Stromm. | Links = * OHMU Deluxe Edition #16, 1987, MARVEL COMICS GROUP. * Harry's Profile at Spiderfan.org * The Goblin Prince: The first in a series of introspective essays about Harry Osborn.}} Category:Name legally changed Category:Osborn Family Category:Insanity Category:Allan Family Category:Artificially Enhanced Intelligence Category:Empire State University Student Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Fugitives Category:Harold Osborn (Earth-616)/Quotes Category:Lyman Family Category:Millionaires Category:Strength Class 10 Category:Regeneration Category:Hollister Family Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:Drug Addicts